


Discovery

by highflyer101



Category: Mercy Street (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship, for a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highflyer101/pseuds/highflyer101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: a patient sees a late night kiss between Mary and Jed that they thought no one saw, then the patient mentions it openly the next day :D</p><p>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

As patients went, Sargent Church was usually rather pleasant. He was quiet, certainly, but very polite, so Mary had been pleased to see him adjusting so well to life after Doctor Foster amputated his left hand. Indeed, he even joked about the whole ordeal, a rare thing in a place as gloomy as the Mansion House. So it was by no means surprising to see a wide grin on his face when she came over to check his bandages. It was, however, disconcerting when she noticed the way his gaze darted mischievously between her and Jed, as though waiting for some type of explosive interaction.

"How are you feeling, Sargent?" she asked cautiously, peeling back the layers of gauze and scanning his wound for infection. He winced a little, but maintained his smile nevertheless.

"I'm just fine, Nurse Mary. How are _you_ feeling today?" he countered rather cheekily. She pursed her lips, the collar on her dress suddenly feeling rather tight. His behavior suggested that he had discovered some reason for her to be embarrassed around him, yet she could think of nothing she had done that would result in such oddness.

"I'm well, Sargent; thank you," she responded politely, rewrapping the bandage tightly around his wrist. He smirked, and, although it was not malicious, Mary found herself squirming a little.

"And Doctor Foster?" he pressed. Mary felt her mouth drop into an 'o' shape. Quite inconveniently, her mind flashed to the night before, when she and Jed had shared a good night kiss in the hall. Had she heard footsteps as they pulled away, or had it merely been her beating heart? In the moment, she had not noticed anything amiss, but now she flew to a million conclusions, zeroing in on every detail of the memory.

Of course, it was possible that everything really _had_ been fine. Maybe Sargent Church had some other motivation behind his bizarre line of questions. Hoping against hope that this was the case, she stuttered, "I suppose you'd have to ask him."

"Ask me what, Miss Phinney?" Like clockwork, Jed arrived at the Sargent's bed just then, frowning curiously. Sargent Church grinned even wider, if possible, looking remarkably like a child who had just caught his parents in a lie.

"How you're doing, is all," he drawled. As Mary had done moments before, Jed furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Fine," he answered gruffly. "Although I believe I'm the one meant to be asking that question."

"Sure thing, Doc. I'm feeling swell. Even went for a bit of a stroll last night."

There it was: the admission that Mary had feared. Ms. Dix obviously hadn't instructed her nurses on how to behave when they were caught in a relationship with a married doctor, so she found herself gaping in a quite unladylike manner, struggling to find the words to deny the unspoken accusation. Or did she deny it all? Perhaps her best bet was to act totally ignorant of any wrongdoing. After all, it was not as though Sargent Church had explicitly mentioned the kiss -

"Man, if you could see the looks on your faces!" Church suddenly chuckled, clapping his hands as he laughed. "I'm not about to burn you at the stake, if that's what you're worried about." Despite herself, Mary glanced sideways at Jed, who looked just as flabbergasted as she felt. "You two make a nice pair, is all," Church added, as if that was a sufficient explanation for his antics. Then, unexpectedly serious, he whispered, "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"Alright then," Mary blurted abruptly. "I should be going. Good day, Sargent Church."

"Yes," Jed immediately agreed. "Lots of work to be done. Let me know if your wrist begins to bother you, Sargent." Practically in unison, they began an awkward retreat from the bed, blushes rising on both of their faces.

Church's laugh followed them down the ward.


End file.
